Endless
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: After the adventure, after evil loses, a character should get their happily ever, right? But what if there is no happily ever after. Every time you win, it just started over again. Meet Jane Maurice. After she was introduced to the world of magic, her happily ever afters ended abruptly. Now it's a race to survive.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think I heard you quite right dearie, what do you mean 'I don't have the rent'," The dark one stepped forward menacingly. He grinned ominously, but there was only raw anger behind it.

"I-I'm sorry," Sir Maurice stammered, "I don't have enough! Just give me a month! Just one, and I can-" his wife and two daughters cowered behind him.

In a flash of purple smoke, the Dark one disappeared from sight. In an instant he reappeared behind the group. He swung the smallest child in front of him, pressing a ragged dagger to her throat. Black runes were carved along its edges and the word 'Rumpelstiltskin' stained the side.

"NO!" her mother screamed, flinging herself at the Dark One. Sir Maurice caught her around the waist, "Jane!" she sobbed. A silent tear streamed across her sister's face. She began to step forward, but Sir Maurice raised his free arm, "Belle, stop."

Belle froze behind him, separating the two parties.

"Please," Sir Maurice begged, holding his family close, "Please, no"

The Dark One chuckled, causing Jane to stiffen in his arms. A strange, primal instinct enveloped Jane. In a state of pure panic she brought up her foot, driving her worn boot into his shin. He dropped his dagger in surprise, and instantly fell to his knees to retrieve it.

"RUN!" her mother cried, "RUN JANE, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

With a final look at her family, she burst through the front door, allowing the elements to take her place and instantly chill the chamber. The Dark One leapt to his feet, furious. When he saw the child had fled his anger only increased.

He peered at her fading figure through the doorway, "Run all you like dearie, there's no where you can hide! I will find you, and I _will_ kill you."

A sob wracked the girls frame but she did not turn. She kept running green dress flapping in the icy breeze. Her straight blonde hair whipped around, dancing within the thick snowflakes. She ran and ran until her house was a memory and those words were all she could think of.

_"-and I __**will**__ kill you."_

For one so young death had never been a fear or even a consideration. Now it completely encompassed her thoughts. The idea of her life ending after fifteen years of experience was terrifying. She had never intended on provoking the dark one, but death seemed to follow her no matter what choice she made.

She continued to run, until a better option arose. That option happened to be a cozy little inn and pub that appeared nestled in the woods to the left of the main path. Shaking snow from her boots she slipped inside.

Chilled through, she climbed onto the bar stool without hesitation. The inn was completely made of wood, from the ancient mugs to the rough chairs. A mishmash of peasants sat hunched over steaming beverages. The bartender, a young man sporting a buzz cut, raised one eyebrow yet still nodded in greeting.

"Um- excuse me?" she looked up shyly, "How much would it cost for a mug of heated water? I don't have much…" in reality she had nothing, but didn't want the man to know she was an unpaying customer.

"Water? Nah, on the house," he shook his head kindly, sliding the mug to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled into her beverage. She went to pick it up, but recoiled at the sudden heat. Learning quickly, she switched to warming her hands on its cracked surface.

A man in peasant robes sat on the neighboring stool, a top hat perched on his head. He offered the bartender greeting, before turning his attention to the small girl to his right.

"It's late," he commented glancing up.

She nodded, agreeing to the statement but not understanding its meaning.

"Are you alone?" he turned to face her fully.

"I'm- yes, I'm alone," she considered lying, but decided against it.

"What happened?" his brow furrowed in concern.

"I was driven away," her forehead crinkled, piecing together the night's events, "From my home. I- I ran. I ran so far. I don't think I can go back…"

"You need something stronger than that," he nodded towards her water, "Allow me."

"No, I'm only fifte-"

"A mug of your strongest tea!" he motioned to the bartender, and then at the girl.

"I can't pay for that," she frowned.

"No, no, it's on me," he chuckled, "I'm Jefferson," he offered a hand.

"Jane," she shook it halfheartedly.

"Pleasure to meet you Jane."

She smiled, accepting the tea with pleasure. She drank deeply from it.

"It tastes odd," her brow crinkled.

"It could be the herbs from this region," he tilted his head, "Or the SleepShade."

Jane stood up abruptly, knocking the stool over. She stepped back, eyeing him as if making sure he was serious.

"Oh, yes," he rose, chuckling, "Don't even try to run, the SleepShade will take over in under a minute."

Stumbling back, she nearly fell over a table. After recovering she began to make her way away from the man. He simply walked after her with a brisk pace, following her out the door.

"Rumpelstiltskin contacted me as soon as you left," he grinned, "If he went after you, who would, what's the phrase, _take care of_ your family?"

Jane cried out, still backing away. Distracted by her assailant, she didn't realize the obstacle behind her until she stumbled into it. The shed blocking her way loomed before her. She pressed her fingertips to the decaying wood, knowing she didn't have enough time to go around. She had fifteen seconds at best.

"Give up?" Jefferson crossed his arms threateningly.

Looking over her shoulder, she made her final decision. She pushed open the shed, and lurched inside. Realizing what she planned to do, Jefferson dove forward, but she slammed the door. She pushed the lock into place, sliding her back against the door.

"NO!" Jefferson barked, pounding on the door. He rattled the handle, but it was useless, "This isn't over!"

"Yes," Jane mumbled, everything fading to black, "Yes it is."


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up, nearly knocking into the man and woman looming above me. I screeched, falling out of bed and onto the cold floor.

"Who _are_ you?" I backed into a wall, my eyes flitting around for any sort of exit.

"What are you talking about?" the man chuckled, shaking his head. The woman smiled along, as if I'd made a fantastic joke.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed, balling into the corner. The sheets were tangled around me, holding my legs firmly together.

"I'm your dad," he grinned, "And that's your mom," he acted like we were playing a game.

I leapt to my feet, backing around the wall. The man and women exchanged concerned looks, before glancing back at me. I threw the door open, pouring outside, into the streets. Looking about wildly, I dashed down the road.

"Sharon! SHARON! Come back!" The woman ran to the doorstep. I assumed she was talking to me, but I had no idea who Sharon was.

I ran past a café, two women arguing outside. It took me a moment, but I recognized one.

"Red! RED! Hey!" I grinned, seeing a familiar face.

Red and her grandmother turned, looking me up and down.

"Red? Who's Red?" Granny lifted her glasses, squinting at me.

"Sharon, what are you doing? Who's Red?" Red turned to me, cocking out one hip.

"Who- who's Sharon? Red- what are you doing?" I shook my head.

"I'm Red? What are you playing? My name's Ruby. You know that," she frowned.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, covering my ears, "Where are we? What has he done?"

"We're in Storybrooke," Granny added, "Same as always."

"Sharon," Ruby tried to be calm, "Sharon, you need to calm down."

"WHO'S SHARON?" I screamed, sprinting away.

Tuning into an alley, I stopped to catch my breath. The man- Jefferson. This must have been his doing.

"There you are dearie," a familiar voice breathed, stepping into the backstreet.

I screamed, stumbling backwards. Rumpelstiltskin stood, looking somehow more human. His eyes searched mine, squinting slightly.

"Wait," he raised a hand, "What is my name?"

I took another step back, "Wha- what do you mean?"

"You know who I am," he growled, stepping forward, "Why do you know who I am?"

"Well- when you threatened to kill me- it left quite the impression," I raised my eyebrow.

"Damn," he swore, beating his cane against the ground, "This wasn't our deal!" he called to no one in particular.

"Wait-" I chuckled nervously, stepping forward, "You- you thought I'd lost my memory- like- like Red!"

"This changes nothing-" he hissed, trying to be threatening.

"This changes everything! You can't _touch _me here! We're in a civilized town, in a civilized country. This isn't the Enchanted Forest. There is _nothing_ you can do. There isn't even magic here! It might have been acceptable for the Dark One to kill a young girl there, but in the United States, you can't do that," I ranted.

"This isn't over," he jabbed a finger at me.

"Now where have I heard that one before?" I stepped past him, pausing a moment to test my power, before moving on. He stood in the alley, seething silently.

When he and the Queen had prepared the Curse, they chose very specific people to banish to Storybrooke. Rumpelstiltskin had added Jane moments before the Curse had been inflicted, relishing the thought of striking his revenge on an amnestic girl. He hadn't however, anticipated her maintaining her memories throughout the process. It indeed changed things. Every character had a story and it was about time he'd heard hers.

Jane frowned slightly to herself, reminiscing on simpler times. Times before Rumple and Jefferson. Even times before Belle and Sir Maurice. As she trailed slowly through the streets, gazing and the twinkling stars, her mind wandered to a place where she never had any worries.

A place where she never had to worry about any adult things.

Never revenge.

Never heartache.

Neverland.

_ Of all the delectable islands the Neverland is the snuggest and most compact, not large and sprawly, you know, with tedious distances between one adventure and another, but nicely crammed. When you play at it by day with the chairs and table-cloth, it is not in the least alarming, but in the two minutes before you go to sleep it becomes very nearly real. That is why there are night-lights. _


End file.
